


catch fire

by justonedayy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Halloween, Kitten, M/M, fight me im gay, im tired and i wrote this really quickly instead of finishing a chapter for blue boy, mark is called a kitten by donghyuck, mom doyoung, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonedayy/pseuds/justonedayy
Summary: Holy fucking shit someone dressed as Jack Skellington.Wait what the fuck is that Donghyuck.HOly fucking shit Donghyuck dressed as Jack Skellington.--Mark likes the nightmare before christmas but likes donghyuck morebased on sm halloween party





	catch fire

**Author's Note:**

> catch me writing this instead of blue boy  
> sometimes i just need a break from all the angst so i bring to you: fluffy memes  
> also this wasnt proofread and it probably advanced too quickly i apologize

The bell rang and Mark quickly packed up his books, trying to not let his Tin Man costume get in the way.

He wasn’t particularly fond of it, but it was either this or join his friend group in being Smurfs. He had decided to go with Tin Man.

After struggling with putting on his backpack, Mark stepped out of the classroom and started heading to the courtyard.

_Holy fucking shit someone dressed as Jack Skellington._

_Wait what the fuck is that Donghyuck._

_HOly fucking shit Donghyuck dressed as Jack Skellington._

Trying to keep his excitement inside of him, Mark calmly walked past him, and Donghyuck gave him a little smile.

-

“JAEHYUN I AM GOING TO COMBUST.” he yelled into his phone.

“Mark where the fuck are you? Wait no I see you, why are you calling me when you’re 20 feet away?” he said then quickly hung up.

“Jung Jaehyun I am actually going to combust. If I see Lee Donghyuck one more time, I will actually catch fire and he will watch me burn to death and the last thing I will see is his beautiful face and I will die a happy man.”

“Oh you saw Donghyuck’s costume. I meant to text you about it this morning.”

“How can you speak so casually about this, do you not see me about to astral project?” Mark replied while motioning towards himself.

“Well get ready to combust he’s walking this way.”

With that, Mark turned around so quickly he probably gave himself whiplash.

Donghyuck gave him another smile and proceeded to make Mark’s heart scream with a, “Hey Mark, nice costume,” and simply walking away.

He looked after him in shock of what just happened.

“You still alive?”

“I literally thought I was going to die”

“Mark you didn’t even say anything back, you just looked at him as he walked away with Jaemin and Sicheng.”

“I still feel like I’m going to die.”

Jaehyun’s boyfriend, Doyoung walked over saying, “Did Mark see Donghyuck or what happened to him.”

“Actually Mark made progress, instead of just staring at him from afar, Donghyuck talked to him and Mark stared at him up close.”

“Mark you do know I went to school with Donghyuck before high school, I could get him to talk to you during the Halloween dance tonight.”

“Doyoung I’m dressed as a fucking Tin Man there’s no way he’ll want to talk to me.”

“He just talked to you didn’t he? Trust me, I can get you guys to at least be friends, maybe he’ll even dance with you and quench just a little bit of your thirst.”

“If his skin comes into contact with mine I will, no joke, combust. I will catch fire, then I will get pantsed and shot and a horse will come out of nowhere and step on my face.”

“Come on, Jeno has some form of feelings for Jaemin too doesn’t he? Would it make you feel better if Jeno was there suffering with you because I can force him to and get Jaemin to talk to him.”

“Fine,” Mark said, regretting it the second it came out of his mouth, “If Jeno talks to Jaemin, I’ll talk to Donghyuck at the Halloween dance tonight.”

“Great! Now about that costume…”

-

This was a mistake.

Mark was going to humiliate himself in front of the wonderful Lee Donghyuck and then he would lose any small chance he ever had.

But at least Jeno would die too.

Doyoung had dressed them in “top homosexual attire” like a mom dressing her twin daughters for their first middle school dance.

Jeno was able to pull of his look, wearing a plain black shirt with an open red flannel over it and ripped black skinny jeans. Mark however, looked like a variation of that, but was unable to properly execute the hot concept that Doyoung was trying to achieve.

With the added cat ears, Mark looked like a little kid about to go trick or treating.

“Doyoung how is Donghyuck going to fall in love with me when I look like I could be his little brother.”

“Trust me, Donghyuck has a thing for softer boys, he’ll love it.”

Mark was tapping his fingers on his knee the whole way to the dance. Jeno didn’t seem half as nervous, but Mark felt as though he was going to burst into flames at any given moment.

After arriving and checking, Mark and Jeno went out to the courtyard and kind of just stood there.

“Do you think Doyoung will go through with getting Jaemin and Donghyuck to talk to us,” Jeno asked quietly.

“He seemed pretty certain he could do it,” Mark replied while nervously looking around for any sign of Jaemin or Donghyuck, “I don’t know why Donghyuck would want to talk to me when I look like a 5 year old though.”

Jeno slapped his arm slightly while saying, “Come on, you don’t look like a 5 year old, plus didn’t Doyoung say that Donghyuck is into the cute look. You definitely look cute.”

Mark spotted Jaemin and Donghyuck from across the courtyard, walking in their direction.

Panicked, Mark whisper-yelled, “Jeno holy fuck Doyoung managed to do it they’re coming what do we do how do we act like we haven’t been waiting for them.”

Jaemin took Jeno by the hand before he had a chance to reply, leaving Mark standing alone with Donghyuck.

“You aren’t the Tin Man anymore,” Donghyuck laughed, “but you make the cutest kitten.”

As he said that, Donghyuck ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. Mark felt himself blushing and hoped Donghyuck didn’t notice.

“You’re still Jack Skellington. I love that movie.” he replied, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Really? We should watch it together sometime. It's my favorite actually.”

_Hold the fuck up did he ask me on a date? But like a lowkey date?_

“We really should it's been some time since I last watched it.” Mark said, trying to accept without making himself sound too interested. But in reality, he probably sounded really desperate.

Suddenly, Donghyuck leaned in, close to his ear.

“Mark you know I’m asking you on a date right?”

Mark tensed up. Was he being pranked? How long until Donghyuck started laughing at him then left him?

They stood there for a few moments in silence.

“Mark this is the part where you either say yes or no.”

“Yes? I think. Unless you’re pranking me then please tell me now so it doesn’t hurt as much later.”

_Did I really say that out loud to him?_

“Mark I’m serious. Let’s go on a date together. I was so nervous to talk to you but Doyoung said to go for it because it would end up well.”

So many emotions went through Mark’s heart that his only response was to kiss him.

Donghyuck held Mark close by his waist and Mark’s only instinct was to rest his hands on his shoulders as they kissed softly, in the school courtyard.

Teachers flashed lights at them, alerting them to stay apart, so they slowly pulled away from each other.

“Date after this?” Donghyuck asked quietly.

“Of course,” Mark replied, smiling and taking hold of his hand.


End file.
